Ibu teman ku
by Ivousmanquer
Summary: FF CHANBAEK ONESHOOT 21 VULGAR GS


Cast :

Byun baekhyun as mama

Park Chanyeol 17th

Kim Jongin 17th (anak pertama baekhyun )

Oh sehun baby anak baekhyun

Kris as suami bankhyun

WARNING BAHASA NON BAKU DAN VULGAR

Happy reading

Namaku kim jongin. Seorang murid kelas 3 SMA yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Adikku yang kecil masih berumur 1 tahun dan masih menyusui. Mamaku bernama byun baekhyun, dia hanya seorang ibu rumah tangga biasa. Sedangkan ayahku bernama kris wuyifan seorang pemilik perusahaan property Nomer 1 sehingga beliau sering keluar kota.

Mamaku sangat cantik dan menarik meski usianya sudah 35 tahun. Dia sering berpakaian seadanya kalau di rumah. Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan tubuh, mama kadang juga tidak langsung mengenakan seluruh pakaiannya, namun hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan BH keluyuran di dalam rumah. Memang tidak lama-lama, biasanya dia begitu kalau ada keperluan yang membuatnya tidak sempat mengenakan pakaian, seperti urusin si kecil yang tiba-tiba rewel.

"Ah... mama memang sangat cantik" batinku. Meskipun begitu aku tetap tidak pernah berpikiran jorok terhadapnya, hanya mengagumi kecantikannya serta sifatnya yang baik dan penyayang.  
Namun sepertinya tidak hanya aku yang tertarik pada mama. Teman-temanku yang pernah datang ke rumahku sering memuji dan berkata padaku betapa cantik dan seksinya ibu kandungku ini. Aku tentu saja bangga mamaku banyak yang mengagumi, tapi kadang jengkel juga kalau ucapan mereka mulai aneh-aneh.

Sebentar lagi aku akan ujian nasional. Dari beberapa ujian ujicoba aku bersyukur selalu lulus meskipun dengan nilai pas-pasan. Aku harus belajar lebih giat agar nilaiku makin bagus sehingga bisa masuk ke Universitas yang bagus. Meski sudah mau ujian nasional, teman-temanku masih sering bermain ke rumahku, yang aku rasa tujuan mereka hanya pengen ngecengin mamaku. Di antara mereka ada yang ngebet banget mencari perhatian mama, park chanyeol namanya, temanku yang paling mesum dan yang paling kotor otaknya. Di kelas dia pemalas dan sering remedial kalau ulangan.

"Gimana nilai ujian ujicobanya? Lulus kan?" tanya mama pada Chanyeol.

"Duh... saya gak lulus tante" jawab Chanyeol dengan nada murung.

"Lho... kok bisa gak lulus sih?"

"Habisnya jongin gak mau kasih contekan waktu ujian..."

"Kamu ini... Masa nyalahin anak tante sih? Salah kamu sendiri kan yang tidak belajar, tiru dong anak tante, rajin dia"

"Soalnya kalau di rumah gak bisa belajar tante"

"Lho... Kenapa?"

"Di rumah sempit tante, berisik, gak ada tempat untuk belajar," jawabnya beralasan lagi-lagi dengan nada sok murung, padahal memang dia sendiri yang pemalas. Tapi ku lihat mama malah terpengaruh dengan ucapan chanyeol ini.

"Kamu itu harus belajar yang rajin dong jangan sampai gak lulus nantinya untung ini baru ujicoba" ujar mamaku perhatian. Mama orangnya memang tidak tegaan melihat orang kesusahan dan mengiba padanya. Mama sungguh wanita yang baik dan perhatian, sifat keibuannya begitu lembut dan disukai siapapun.

"Ya mau gimana lagi tante"

"Hmm... Gimana kalau kamu ikut belajar bareng saja sama anak tante. Kamu bisa datang ke sini kapanpun kamu mau untuk belajar. Kamu mau kan sayang bantuin chanyeol belajar?" tanya mama kemudian padaku.

"Eh, i-iya Ma... Gak masalah kok" jawabku mengiyakan walaupun hatiku keberatan. Meskipun begitu ku ambil saja sisi baiknya, karena sepertinya dengan membantu chanyeol belajar aku yakin aku justru akan semakin pandai dibuatnya.

"Anak mama ini memang baik. Sesama teman memang harus saling membantu..." ujar mama sambil membelai rambutku. Aku hanya nyengir.

"Ya sudah, tante tinggal dulu yah, tante mau masak makan malam. Mending sekarang kalian belajar. Chanyeol, jangan ragu-ragu bertanya pada jongin kalau ada yang kamu gak ngerti" lanjut mamaku lagi sambil menuju dapur.

"Yuk yeol kita belajar bareng" ajakku pada chanyeol

"Hehe, iya bro"

Kami pun pergi ke kamarku untuk belajar. Tapi dasar chanyeol yang emang pemalas, hanya sekitar 10 menit saja dia belajar, setelahnya hanya aku sendiri yang sibuk dengan buku-buku, dia malah asik bermain dengan komputerku, bahkan browsing situs 18+

"Lo kok malah main komputer sih yeol?" tanyaku kesal padanya.

"Santai aja bro belajarnya, ntar otaklu meleduk lho... hehe" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar monitor. Namun saat mamaku muncul untuk mengantarkan kue dan minuman, dengan cepat chanyeol malah ikut nimbrung bersamaku pura-pura belajar.

"Dasar daki dugong kalo ada emak gue aja lu sok rajin" batin jongin

"Wah, kalian belajarnya rajin banget, bagus deh... Nih ada kue dan minuman" ucap mamaku.

"Makasih Ma..."  
"Makasih tante..."

Mama saat ini sudah berpakaian lebih santai, hanya mengenakan daster batik tipis tanpa lengan yang dalamnya hingga ke lututnya. Aku saja terpesona melihat penampilan mamaku, apalagi chanyeol, matanya tidak mau beranjak melihat tubuh ibu kandungku ini, pandangan matanya seakan menelanjangi mamaku!

"Mama lo emang cakep banget bro... gak salah banyak yang demen, hehe" ucap chanyeol setelah mama keluar dari kamarku. Aku hanya nyengir kecil saja. Antara bangga dan kesal ibu kandungku dipuji seperti itu.

Akupun lanjut belajar lagi, namun si chanyeol masih tetap belajar dengan malas-malasan. Dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di depan komputerku. Bodo ah, terserah dia mau belajar atau nggak.

Begitulah, sejak saat itu chanyeol jadi semakin sering main ke rumahku, bahkan sampai nginap segala. Alasannya untuk belajar bareng, tapi lebih banyak bermain dan bersantai menikmati fasilitas rumahku, serta mencuci mata melihat mamaku.

Chanyeol juga sering cari muka ke mamaku pura-pura belajar. Bahkan dia mulai bertingkah manja dan ingin dianggap anak dari mamaku juga. Kalau ada papa, chanyeol masih sedikit menjaga kesopanan, tapi kalau papa sudah berangkat kerja, dia bakal melunjak tingkah sok manjanya.

Mama memang tidak mempermasalahkan tingkah chanyeol itu. Tapi sesekali ku lihat mama risih juga kalau chanyeol terlalu melunjak meskipun mama masih membiarkannya. Contohnya saja ketika mama selesai mandi waktu itu. Chanyeol seenaknya masuk ke kamar mama lalu seperti anak kecil minta dibikinin serapan, padahal mama masih menggunakan handuk. Tampak raut wajah mama yang kurang suka, tapi dia masih berusaha tetap tersenyum dan mengiyakan permintaan temanku itu.

Melihat hal itu aku yang jadi kesal dibuatnya. Aku mengatakan ke mama kalau aku kesal pada chanyeol dan menyuruh mama jangan terlalu berbaik hati pada temanku itu, tapi mama malah seakan membela chanyeol

"Sayang... kalau sama teman itu harus baik-baik. Lagian cahnyeol kan katanya kurang kasih sayang dari ibunya" jawab Mama. Aku tidak yakin ucapan chanyeol yang mengatakan ibunya tidak sayang dengannya itu benar apa tidak, aku rasa itu hanya alasannya agar bisa menempel pada mamaku. Terpaksa ku hanya diam menuruti meski hatiku dongkol. Kalau beneran teman yang baik sih emang aku akan bersikap baik, tapi kalau temanku seperti chanyeol itu, ogah.

Tuh anak kerjaannya hanya nonton bokep dan bermain game saja. Tak jarang aku mendapatinnya sedang asik onani. Biasanya dia melakukan onani setelah bermanja-manjaan dengan mamaku.

"Sorry bro, mama lo cakep banget, gak tahan gue, gue onani dulu yah sambil ngebayangin mama lo" ujarnya.

"Anjing lo yeol, seenaknya aja kalau ngomong" Aku kesal sekali mendengar ucapannya itu. Sungguh kurang ajar mengatakan hal seperti itu pada mama di depanku. Tapi chanyeol hanya cengengesan saja ku maki.

Memang tak ku pungkiri mama sangat menarik. Wajahnya cantik, kulitnya putih mulus, tubuhnya juga indah. Tentunya akan menarik lelaki manapun. Siapa saja pasti akan bernafsu melihat ibu kandungku. Apalagi oleh remaja-remaja tanggung seusia kami.

Aku hanya bisa memaklumi temanku yang satu ini karena pergaulan dan lingkungan tempat tinggalnya yang kacau. Aku hanya membiarkan saja ucapan chanyeolitu. Membiarkan temanku beronani ria membayangkan mama kandungku. Dan entah kenapa ucapan dan perbuatan chanyeol itu membuat aku sekarang jadi ikut berpikir yang tidak-tidak pada mama.

Semakin lama, mama semakin terbiasa dengan tingkah sok manja chnayeolmaupun perbuatan-perbuatannya yang kurang sopan sebagai orang yang bukan keluarga. Mama sudah tidak mempermasalahkannya lagi dan mencoba memaklumi kelakuannya yang kurang kasih sayang seorang ibu itu. Chanyeol minta kancingkan baju, mama turuti. Minta cium selamat tidur, mama turuti. Sampai-sampai saat chanyeol minta disuapin, mamapun dengan senang hati menuruti.

"Ma... Kok mama nyuapin chanyeol sih?" tanyaku heran dan juga kesal saat melihatnya.

"Oh... ini permintaan chanyeol kemarin malam waktu kamu udah tidur. Dia ingin merasakan disuapin sama mama juga katanya" jawab mama santai.

"Iya bro... lo dulu kan udah pernah, gue kan kepengen juga, mama lo yang cantik kan mama gue juga sekarang, iya kan tante?" ucap chanyeol seenaknya. Tampak mama mencubit paha chmayeol karena ucapan temanku itu. Meski tidak keras, tapi chanyeol berlagak kesakitan, membuat mama jadi tertawa kecil.

Argh... Rasanya sungguh aneh melihat ibu kandungku menyuapi orang lain, bahkan sampai bercanda akrab seperti itu, apalagi orang lain itu adalah temanku yang kupingnya caplang nan lebar kaya gajah ini. Perasaanku campur aduk!

Aku yang tidak mau kalahpun mencoba mendekat, aku juga ingin merasakan disuapi oleh mama lagi. Tapi chanyeol seakan tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan. Diapun mendahuluiku minta mamaku segera menyuapinya lagi.

"Tante... Aaaaakkkkk" ucap chanyeol sambil membuka mulut lebar-lebar.

"Kamu ini manja amat" ujar mama sambil menyuapi chanyeol. Ku lihat chanyeol melirik padaku dan berusaha cengengesan sambil menerima suapan dari ibu kandungku. Brengsek!

"Ma..." panggilku.

"Ya sayang?"

"Aku mau juga dong..." pintaku.

"Hihihi... Emang kamu mau jadi anak kecil lagi? Katanya dulu gak mau disuapin mama lagi karena udah gede, hihi"

"Biarin Ma" ucapku terpaksa 'menelan ludah' sendiri karena tidak mau kalah sama chanyeol yang jelas-jelas bukan anak mama.

Tampak mama seperti akan menuruti keinginanku, dia menghadap ke arahku dan menyendoki nasi goreng itu. Tapi... lagi-lagi chnayeolmendahuliku!

"Tanteeeeee... Aku belum selesai makaaaaan" ujar chanyeolsok merajuk sambil menahan tangan mama. Membuat mama jadi batal menyuapiku dan balik menyuapi chanyeol lagi.

"Sayang... kamu makan sendiri aja dulu yah, mama kerepotan banget nih ngurusin temanmu" ujar mama. Terang saja aku kecewa. Aku semakin kesal karena lagi-lagi chanyeol melirik cengengesan padaku sambil menerima suapan dari mama. Akhirnya aku hanya makan sendiri sambil melihat pemandangan yang membuat hatiku sakit. Makanku jadi tidak enak.

"chanyeol, gimana belajarnya? Kamu belajar yang rajin kan?" tanya mama kemudian setelah selesai makan.

"Rajin kok tante, tanya aja jongin. Iya kan bro? Hehe"

"Iya... lo rajin banget" jawabku malas. Aku tidak mau peduli lagi dia belajar atau tidak.

"Tuh kan tante... aku rajin belajar, hehe"

"Kalau bisa jangan cuma rajin belajar di rumah tante aja dong. Di sekolah juga, terus dapatkan nilai yang bagus" ujar mamaku lagi.

"Ah, tante kok masih gak percaya aja sama aku. Lihat aja deh besok, nilai ujian ujicoba berikutnya pasti bagus. Kalau nilaiku bagus tante mau kasih apa ayo?" ujar chanyeol menantang.

"Duh, kamu ini kok malah minta imbalan sih?"

"Habisnya tante masih aja anggap jongin lebih pintar dari aku" rajuk chanyeol. Jelas saja memang aku yang lebih pintar dari dia! Enak aja dia ngomong lebih pintar dariku.

"Ya sudah, tante bakal kasih kamu hadiah kalau nilai ujian kamu lebih bagus dari nilainya anak tante. Nanti kamu boleh minta hadiah apapun pada tante. Oke?"

"Beneran boleh minta hadiah apapun tante?" tanya chanyeol bersemangat.

"Iya, kalau tante bisa kasih akan tante kasih" jawab mamaku.

"Oke deh tante, hehe"

"Kamu setuju kan sayang?" tanya mama kini padaku. Aku sebenarnya menolak ide ini, tapi tentu tidak mungkin kalau nilai ujianku akan kalah bagus dari nilainya chanyeol. Jadi ku terima saja.

"Kalau aku menang, aku boleh minta apapun juga kan Ma?" tanyaku. Aku berencana meminta mama tidak membolehkan chanyeol main ke sini lagi.

"Iya boleh... Ya sudah, kalian belajar yang rajin yah... " ujar mama sambil tersenyum manis pada kami. Mama terlihat sangat senang karena kami bersemangat belajar, tapi tentunya aku dan chanyeol punya tujuan tersendiri. ku yakin akan meminta hal yang mesum pada mama, sedangkan aku harus mencegah hal itu terjadi. Ku pikir aku tidak akan kesulitan memenangkan pertandingan ini.

Beberapa hari berlalu, hari ujian ujicobapun tiba. Aku dapat menjalani ujian dengan baik. Entahlah dengan chanyeol. Dia belajarpun tidak, kerjaannya hanya nonton bokep serta manja-manjaan sama mamaku kalau di rumah. Tentu saja aku berpikir aku akan mendapatkan nilai yang lebih bagus, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau nilai chanyeol lebih bagus dariku. Bagaimana bisa?

Akhirnya chanyeol lah yang memenangkan pertandingan ini. Sialan!

"Hehe, aku yang menang kan tante. Kan udah aku bilang kalau aku lebih pintar dari pada anak tante, hehe" ujar chanyeol sombong.

"Iya, deh, kamu mau hadiah apa emangnya?" tanya mama kemudian. Aku masih bingung bagaimana chanyeol bisa dapat nilai yang bagus. Tapi aku tidak ada waktu untuk mencari tahunya, aku lebih penasaran apa yang akan diminta chanyeol pada mama.

"Ngg... aku mau dimandiin sama tante cantik, hehe"  
Aku kaget setengah mati. Chanyeol minta dimandiin sama mamaku! Berarti dia nanti akan telanjang di depan mama? Aku penasaran apa jawaban mama.

"Mau tante mandiin? Waduh... memangnya tidak ada permintaan lain yah?" tanya mama sepertinya keberatan. Tentu saja, karena yang meminta mandi padanya adalah pria tanggung seusia anak laki-lakinya, bukan keluarga pula. Tapi aku lebih khawatir pada niat mesum chanyeol..

"Tapi aku mau dimandiin sama tante... Aku kan udah belajar susah-susah tante demi minta dimandiin sama tante. Mau yah tante..." pinta chanyeol memelas.

Mama melirik padaku seakan meminta persetujuan dariku. Tentu saja aku tidak rela. Mama tahu itu. Mamapun juga aku tahu ada rasa keberatan di hatinya karena sekarang manjanya chanyeol semakin melunjak sampai minta dimandikan. Tapi mama memang punya ikatan janji yang harus dipenuhi.

"Hmm... Ya sudah tante turutin. Tapi kamu aja yah yang telanjang, tante gak ikutan mandi. Nanti bukannya mandi kalau kita sama-sama telanjang, hihihi" kata mama tertawa kecil malah menggoda chnayeol. Aku sendiri sampai berpikir yang tidak-tidak dibuatnya.

"Oke deh tante, aku aja yang telanjang, telanjang di depan tante, di depan wanita bersuami, mama dari temanku yang cantik" ucap chanyeol sambil melirik padaku, sengaja mengaduk-aduk hatiku dengan menggunakan kalimat-kalimat seperti itu. Tapi ku lihat mama hanya tersenyum saja

Aku masih tidak percaya mama mau memandikan temanku ini. Perasaanku campur aduk, deg-degkan membayangkan ibu kandungku ini akan berduaan di kamar mandi bersama orang asing si kuping caplang seperti temanku ini. Chanyeol akan bertelanjang di hadapan mamaku untuk dimandikan. Aku cemburu dan kesal.

Ku lihat mama tersenyum padaku. Mama seperti mau mengatakan kalau tidak apa-apa dan tidak perlu khawatir. Semoga saja chanyeol tidak macam-macam selain hanya mandi.

"Sayang... mama mau mandikan temanmu dulu yah... tolong bantu lihat adikmu kalau dia nangis. Tolong jaga juga kalau tiba-tiba papa pulang" ucap mama kemudian.

"Eh, i-iya ma..." jawabku yang lagi-lagi dibalas mama dengan tersenyum manis. Sedangkan chanyeol nyengir-nyengir.

"Yuk tante, mandi, hehe" ajak chanyeol menggandeng tangan mamaku.

"Iya, dasar kamu tidak sabaran. Kita pakai kamar mandi tante saja yah... Ada bathtubnya, jadi kamu bisa tante mandikan di sana nanti" kata mama.

"Oke tante, hehe... Bro, gue mandi dulu yah bro... dimandiin sama mama lo tersayang, hehe" ujar ia hanya cengengesan padaku. Aku betul-betul kesal melihat wajahnya.

Mama dan chanyeol lalu masuk ke dalam kamar Mama untuk menggunakan kamar mandi yang ada di sana, sedangkan aku menunggu di ruang tengah. Setelah mereka masuk ke dalam kamar dan menutup pintu, aku masih sempat mendengar chanyeol yang terus saja menggoda dan memuji mamaku. Sesekali terdengar juga cekikikan mama karena godaan-godaan temanku itu. Mama juga berteriak-teriak kecil sambil tertawa. Ah... apa yang dilakukan chanyeol pada mamaku.

Tidak lama kemudian aku mendengar suara air dari dalam kamar mandi, sepertinya mama sudah mulai memandikan chanyeol. Aku yang penasaranpun nekat masuk ke dalam kamar mama. Tampak baju, celana serta kolor chanyeol berserakan di atas tempat tidur orangtuaku! Berarti chanyeol sudah telanjang sejak di kamar Mama! Kepalaku jadi pusing dibuatnya.

Aku sungguh penasaran, aku mencoba menguping pembicaraan di kamar mandi. Pasti saat ini penisnya sedang mengacung-ngacung di hadapan ibu kandungku.

"Tante... mandiin chanyeol yang bersih yah, hehe" katanya

"Iya... ini juga tante lagi mandiin kamu"

"Hehe, senang banget bisa dimandiin telanjang sama tante. Beruntung aku berteman dengan anaknya tante. Bisa dimandiin sama mamanya yang super cantik dan nafsuin, hehe"

"Aduh tante, sakit... sakit" terdengar suara chanyeol kesakitan, sepertinya mama baru saja mencubitnya.

"Rasain tuh kamu"

"Hehehe, ampun, ngomong-ngomong penis aku gede gak tante?"

"Kamu mau tante cubit lagi?"

"Eh, jangan tante, tapi jangan lupa ntar penis aku disabunin juga yah, hehe"

"Hmm... kalau itu kamu sendiri aja yah..." tolak mama halus.

"Yah, kok gitu sih, sekalian dong..."

"Kamu ini mau mandi atau apa sih chan?"

"Mandi dong tante kan cuma nyabunin aja. Pasti tante geli yah sama penis aku yang gede. Mantab kan tante tegangnya? Lebih gede dari punyanya anak tante yah? Hehe" ujar chanyeol makin melunjak.

"Eh, kamu kenapa ngocok-ngocok gitu di depan tante? Kalau kamu nakal gini ntar gak selesai-selesai lho mandinya" ujar mama.

"Bagus dong, bisa berduaan terus sama tante, hehe"

"Duh, kamu ini. Ya sudah, tante bantu bersihin bagian itu" kata mamaku kemudian.

"Makasih tante, tante memang mama yang baik. Chanyeol sayang sama tante"

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara chanyeol seperti mendesah-desah kecil. Jelas kalau dia saat ini sedang disabuni penisnya oleh mama kandungku. Entah bagaimana mama menyabuninya. Aku pusing sendiri membayangkannya. Aku cemburu luar biasa. Mamaku yang cantik saat ini sedang menyabuni penis temanku!

"Duh, penis hati-hati dong" teriak kecil mamaku. Aku penasaran apa yang terjadi, tapi aku hanya bisa menguping diam-diam.

"Iya mama temanku yang cantik, cuma kena dikit kok" jawab chanyeol. Apanya yang kena dikit? Wajah mama kah?

"Hmm... Tante gak telanjang aja kamu udah tegang gitu, gimana kalau tante ikutan telanjang nih... hihihi" ujar mama menggoda chanyeol.. Sepertinya mama sudah semakin rilex, dari yang tadinya menolak permintaan chanyeol, kini sudah bisa bercanda kembali menggoda temanku

"Hehehe, habisnya daster tante tipis sih... basah lagi. Jadi nyeplak gitu... tuh susu tante kelihatan. Tante seksi banget. Tante sengaja yah bikin aku turn on Nih liatpenis aku sampai keras gini, hehe" ujar chanyeol.

Ah... jantungku berdebar tak karuan mendengar percakapan mereka. Apalagi mendengar perkataan chanyeol barusan. Baju mama basah? Berarti chanyeolbisa melihat bayangan buah dada mamaku!

Aku juga baru sadar kalau mama tidak pakai BH tadi, dan juga pakaian yang mama kenakan saat ini adalah salah satu dasternya yang paling tipis dan paling seksi. Aku berkali-kali coli sambil melihat mama dengan pakaian itu. Sekarang pemandangan itu tersaji di depan temanku. Sungguh beruntung chanyeol bisa melihat mamaku basah-basahan dengan daster tipis itu. Mama pasti sangat seksi saat ini. Aku cemburu, tapi juga horni.

"Kamu ini... Tante bilangin anak tante baru tahu rasa kamu"

"Emang bilangin apa? Bilang kalau aku ngelihatin susu mamanya yang nyeplak? Terus ngejelasin kalau sekarang tante lagi usap-usap kantong zakar aku? Tadi tante juga ngocokin batang penisku kan? Hehe" balas chanyeol cengengesan. Jedar! Jantungku rasanya mau meledak mendengarnya, membayangkan mama membersihkan penis chanyeolsampai mengocok-ngocoknya.

"Dasar ah, kamu. Nih kamu lanjutin sendiri bersihin burungmu"

"Bercanda kok tante... lanjutin lagi dong..." pinta chanyeol yang sepertinya ketakutan kalau mamaku marah. Mama sepertinya tidak benar-benar marah, karena terdengar chanyeol tak lama kemudian mendesah lagi. Mamaku kembali membersihkan kemaluan temanku dengan tangannya!

"Untung tante masih pakai celana dalam. Kalau tidak pasti chanyeol udah muncrat. Bisa belepotan dong wajah dan daster tante kena pejuku" ucap chanyeol kemudian.

"Mau mu tuh. Kurang ajar dong namanya nyemprot wajah mama teman sendiri pakai sperma" balas mama.

"Aduh tante, sakit"

"Rasain"

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengar suara air kembali. Sepertinya mama lanjut membasuh badan chanyeol. Sepertinya acara mandi ini akan segera berakhir.

"Udah kan mandinya? Tante mau keluar dulu, kalau kamu mau buang sperma setelah ini silahkan. Tante tahu dari tadi kamu udah gak tahan" ujar mamaku.

"Hehe, iya tante, tau aja kalau aku turn on banget dari tadi" ucap chanyeol yang semakin kehilangan rasa sopannya pada mamaku.

"Jangan lupa disiram yang bersih" ucap mama kemudian yang ternyata tiba-tiba sudah membuka pintu. Aku ketahuan sedang berada di dalam kamar!

" jongin? Kamu ngapain di sini?" tanya mamaku.

"Eh, itu.. aku mau pastiin mama gak diapa-apain"

"Iya... mama gak diapa-apain kok. Tapi memang temanmu itu nakal banget" kata mamaku sambil tersenyum manis.

Ku perhatikan kondisi mamaku. Memang benar susu mama nyeplak jelas dari dasternya yang tipis dan basah itu. Putingnya tampak sekali menerawang. Rambut, wajah dan seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sungguh pemandangan yang seksi dan memancing lelaki manapun untuk mengeluarkan sperma. Sungguh puas chanyeol melihatnya dari tadi.

"Hehe, ada jongin yah tante?" ucap chanyeol. Berbeda dengan sosok indah di depanku, di belakang mama, ku lihat temanku yang jelek itu sibuk mengocok penisnya sambil berdiri tak jauh dari mamaku.

"Tante... aku muncraaaat..." tiba-tiba dengan kurang ajarnya chanyeol muncrat hingga mengenai belakang tubuh mamaku! Pantat mama yang tertutup daster, pahanya, serta kaki mamaku kena telak dipejuin temanku ini. Sungguh kurang ajar! Hatiku perih melihat ibu kandungku dipejuin orang seperti dia. Tapi mama justru berteriak manja.

"Kyaaaah, Chanyeeeoool! Spermamuuu!"

"Sorry tante, habisnya tante ngapain sih berdiri di situ, kena semprot deh, hehe" jawab chanyeol beralasan. Sungguh biadab, dia seperti sengaja menunjukkan padaku pemandangan mamaku dipejuin olehnya. Rasanya ingin ku hajar wajah buruknya itu, tapi tak jadi ku lakukan karena tiba-tiba terdengar suara pagar bergeser. Papa pulang!

chanyeol dengan terbirit-birit mengenakan pakaiannya dan lari ke kamarku. Mama juga kembali masuk ke kamar mandi pura-pura mandi. Sebelum menutup pintu mama sempat berbisik padaku,

"Jangan kasih tahu papa yah sayang"  
Ah, hatiku diaduk-aduk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang aku rasakan. Hatiku sakit karena cemburu, tapi aku juga turn on berat karena situasi ini. Bisa-bisanya mama diam-diam melakukan hal seperti ini di belakang suaminya. Meski awalnya keberatan, tapi mama kini terlihat menikmati permainan dari chanyeol.

Aku pikir hanya sekali itu chanyeol dimandikan oleh mama. Namun ternyata tiap ada kesempatan chanyeol selalu minta dimandiin sama mamaku. Memang kebanyakan aku tidak melihatnya langsung, tapi diceritakan oleh mama ataupun chanyeol.

"Terus chanyeol onani lagi Ma setelah mandi?" tanyaku pada mama.

"Iya, temanmu itu manja, tapi nakal juga yah... Mama jadi sering kena ceceran spermanya" jawab mama yang bikin aku kesal.

"Kok mama kasih sih? Makanya dia minta terus..."

Mama tidak menjawab. Mama sepertinya juga bingung kenapa dia malah terus menuruti keinginan chanyeol walaupun awalnya dia selalu keberatan. Tujuan mama yang dulunya hanya ingin memanjakan chanyeol malah jadi seperti terseret ke permainan nakal temanku itu.

Perangai chanyeol semakin hari semakin melunjak sok manjanya. Setelah mandi, dia juga minta mama yang pakaikan dia baju, lalu minta disuapin. Sungguh enek melihat tingkahnya itu. Aku sampai tidak pernah bisa bermanjaan lagi dengan ibu kandungku sendiri karena chanyeolyang selalu menempel padanya. Terpaksa aku hanya coli sendiri. Tentunya aku tidak ingin chanyeol sampai tahu kalau aku sekarang juga bernafsu pada mamaku.

Suatu hari papa tidak pulang karena urusan pekerjaan. Chanyeol malah minta tidur bareng dengan mama di kamar mama

"Boleh kan tante aku tidur bareng?" tanya chanyeol memastikan.

"Duh, masa kamu tidur sama tante sih? Terus kamu ninggalin jongin sendirian dong di kamar?" balas mama.

"Biarin aja tante, gak apa kok. Iya kan Bro? Gak apa kan gue tidur seranjang sama mama kandung lo yang cakep? Hehe"

"Enak aja lo! Lo tidur di luar sana, kalau perlu lo balik ke rumah lo!" makiku padanya

"Ah, berisik lo bro. Gue kan juga pengen ngerasain dikelonin dan tidur bareng sama seorang mama. Lo kan udah sering waktu kecil. Ya tante... Boleh yah... please... Kasihani aku dong tante yang gak pernah disayangi mamaku dulu" ujarnya memelas memasang wajah sedih.

Mama tampak berpikir, kemudian menghela nafas.

"Yah... mama pikir tidak apa kalau kamu ingin tidur bareng" ucap mama sambil mengusap kepala chanyeol Lagi-lagi mama menuruti keinginannya.

"Aku juga mau tidur sama mama kalau gitu" pintaku tak mau kalah. Aku harus menjaga mama dari kelakuan temanku ini.

"Kamu mau tidur bareng juga?" tanya mama padaku.

"Iya Ma..."

"Ya sudah kalau gitu... muat kok kita tidur bertiga. Gak apa kan chan kalau jongin juga ikutan?"

"Ya gak apa sih, asal jangan ganggu aja, hehe" kata chanyeol cengengesan.

Setelah mama menyusui adikku dan meletakkannya di ranjang bayi, kamipun pergi tidur. Mama berada di tengah-tengah diapit oleh aku dan chanyeol. Malam ini mama terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun tidurnya yang tipis dan diatas lutut itu. Aku jadi turn on sendiri berada di sampingnya. Ku yakin chanyeol juga demikian. Melihat mama dengan pakaian itu saja sudah bikin turn on palagi seranjang dengannya seperti yang kami lakukan sekarang. Pemandangan yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilihat Papa, kini juga dapat dilihat olehku dan teman tak diundangku ini.

"Selamat tidur sayang..." ucap mama sambil mencium keningku, begitu juga dengan kening Ando layaknya anaknya sendiri.

"Selamat tidur Ma..." balasku. Tentunya aku tidak ingin segera tidur, aku harus memastikan kalau mamaku aman. Tapi ternyata rasa kantukku cukup kuat dan membuat aku tertidur juga.

Tengah malam, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara-suara di sebelahku. Aku coba memasang telinga yang sedang mereka obrolkan

"Ayo dong tante... pengen nih.. mumpung anak tante udah tidur" katanya berbisik dengan nada memaksa.

"Duh, masa sekarang sih?"

"Pengennya sekarang tante, ayo dong... buka dikit dasternya, udah haus nih pengen nyusu, hehe"

Hah? Pengen nyusu? Chanyeol ingin menyusu pada mamaku?

"Kamu ini... kamu sengaja ya memintanya sekarang? Saat jongin ada di sebelah kita?" tanya mama yang hanya dibalas cengengesan.

"Kan tante janji mau ngasih aku susu juga"

"Tapi kan susu tante yang udah diperas, bukan yang diminum langsung dari sumbernya"

"Lebih enak yang diminum langsung dari sumbernya, hehe"

"Hush... Suaramu itu pelanin. Nanti jongin bangun" ucap mama. Terlambat, aku sudah terbangun dan menyimak obrolan mereka.

"Ayo dong tante... mau yah?" pinta chanyeol lagi terus memaksa.

"Ya sudah, buruan nyusunya. Tapi jangan berisik" ucap mama kemudian membolehkan. Mama lalu menurunkan tali dasternya hingga memperlihatkan sepasang buah dadanya yang penuh susu itu. Susu yang pernah ku hisap saat kecil kini juga akan dihisap oleh temanku yang caplang ini. Perasaanku campur aduk

Dalam kegelapan, tampak chanyeol langsung menyosor buah dada mamaku. Mama sempat melenguh pelan karena chanyeol yang begitu semangat. Daripada dikatakan menyusu, chanyeol lebih seperti mencabuli ibu kandungku ini. Tangan mama awalnya menahan tubuh chanyeol agar tidak menindihnya, tapi lama-kelamaan malah memeluk punggung chanyeol seakan tidak membiarkan chnayeol berhenti mencupangi buah dadanya.

"Nghhh... chanyeol sayang... pelan-pelan... jangan heboh gitu nyusunya" bisik mama pelan. Chanyeol hanya menoleh sebentar pada mama, tampak susu mama mengalir di dagunya, chanyeol lalu kembali menyusu lagi dengan liar pada mamaku.

Cukup lama ia melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya dilakukan pada ibu teman sendiri. Lenguhan manja pelan dari mamaku terus terdengar yang membuat aku makin turn on. Daster yang mama kenakan kini sudah turun hingga ke pinggangnya. Mama tidak mempermasalahkan lagi chanyeol yang semakin heboh menyusu padanya. Ia tampak pasrah kalau aku benar-benar akan terbangun.

"chanyeol sayang... jangan digigit-gigit... kamu mau nyusu atau apa sih? Sakit tahu"

"Jangan ditarik-tarik sayang... Nggghhhh..."

"Tanganmu kok malah nakal sih meras susu tante yang satunya?"

"Ngghhh.. chanyeol... Kamu nakal sayang" terdengar suara mama berkali-kali merespon kelakuan chanyeolpada buah dadanya. Tapi mama tampak tidak benar-benar malarang chanueol masih terus membiarkan ia melakukan aksinya. Setelah sekitar setengah jam, barulah berhenti.

"Udah yeol ?Kamu puas mainin susu tante? Mama temanmu lho ini.. Kalau ketahuan sama jongin bisa dihajar kamu, apalagi sama suami tante" ujar mama dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Chanyeol hanya cengengesan juga dengan nafas tersengal. Kehabisan nafas karena kelamaan membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke buah dada mamaku serta menyusu hingga kekenyangan.

Chnayeol kemudian bangkit, lalu menarik daster mama hingga mama hanya mengenakan celana terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukannya itu.

"Chanyeol? Kamu mau apa lagi? Belum puas nyusunya?" tanya mama terkejut.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, dia lalu merebahkan diri lagi menghimpit tubuh mama yang nyaris telanjang itu. Dengan kurang ajarnya dia lalu menciumi bibir dan wajah mamaku bertubi-tubi dengan penuh nafsu.

"Ngghh..chanyeol... kamu... jangan gini dong..." ucap mama menahan tubuh chanyeol.

Namun lama-kelamaan, mama malah membiarkan wajahnya terus diciumi temanku itu, bahkan membalas berciuman dengan chanyeol. Kepalaku pusing melihatnya Mereka jadi asik terus berciuman dengan panasnya, padahal ada aku di sebelah. Mereka bertukar liur, berciuman, serta saling mengulum lidah. Mau-maunya mama menuruti permintaan nakal chanyeol. Merelakan tubuhnya digerayangi habis-habisan oleh temanku ini.

Puas berciuman, tiba-tiba chanyeol menarik celana dalam mama. Kali ini barulah mama benar-benar memprotes.

"chanyeol... cukup!" larang mama sambil bangkit duduk, lalu melihatku untuk memastikan aku masih tertidur. Aku pura-pura memejamkan mataku, namun diam-diam membuka mataku lagi saat mereka tidak melihat ke arahku.

"Tante... aku pengen" pinta chanyeol sambil merebahkan tubuh mamaku lagi, tapi mama menahan tubuhnya dan kembali duduk.

"Gak boleh chanyeol sayang... jangan yah... Masa kamu mau menyetubuhi mama temanmu sendiri?"

"Habisnya aku nafsu banget sama tante...pengen aku setubuhi" ucap chnayeol vulgar.

"Kamu sih nyusunya lama banget tadi. Anak seusiamu itu gak boleh nyusu lagi seharusnya. Jadi nafsu kan sekarang... Mendingan sekarang kamu onani deh di kamar mandi, turunin nafsumu" suruh mama.

"Yah tante, masa coli lagi... kali ini aja tante... please... boleh ya..." ucap chanyeol kembali berusaha merebahkan tubuh mama. Mama membiarkan, tapi di wajahnya masih terlihat keraguan. Tak lama kemudian dia kembali mendorong tubuh chnayeol dan kembali bangkit duduk.

"Jangan chnayeol sayang... gak pantas kita melakukan ini" pinta mamaku masih mencoba mempertahankan diri.

"Yah... tante... pengen"

Mama tampak bingung, tapi kemudian dia berkata, "kamu peluk dan ciumin tante sepuasmu saja ya... jangan lebih dari itu" tawar mama kemudian.

"Ya sudah deh..." jawab chanyeol. Mama tidak melawan saat chnayeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya. Sepertinya mama membiarkannya agar ini cepat selesai. Mungkin merasa tak masalah kalau hanya peluk dan cium.

"Jangan ribut yah tapi..." ingat mamaku.

"Iya tante..."

"Ya sudah... ayo sini... Cium dan peluk tante sepuasmu. Penismu sepertinya tak tahan untuk menikmati tubuh mama temanmu ini" ucap mama sambil tersenyum manis. Sengaja menggunakan kata-kata 'mama temanmu' seakan menyenangkan chnayeol, tapi bagiku rasanya sakit sekali mendengarnya.

Merekapun kembali bergumul telanjang bulat tanpa bersetubuh di sebelahku. Lenguhan kenikmatan mereka kembali terdengar sahut-menyahut. Kadang chnayeolmembuat gerakan seperti menyetubuhi mama walaupun penisnya hanya menggesek di paha mama. Begitu panas. Baik chnayeol maupun mama tampak sangat menikmati. Seakan lupa kalau aku masih ada di sini.

Cukup lama mereka melakukannya. Tubuh mereka sama-sama sudah mengkilap karena berkeringat meskipun AC di kamar menyala.

Kepalaku makin berat mendengar dan menyaksikan ini, ku pikir aku mau tidur saja. Hingga kemudian aku dikejutkan oleh teriakan kecil mama.

"chanyeol jangan dimasukkan!"

"Gak tahan tante..."

"chanyeol .. udah tante bilangin kan.. Ngh... chanyeol... keluarkan penis sayang!" kata mamaku lagi. Ku coba memperhatikan apa yang terjadi. Chanyeol sedang menyetubuhi mamaku! Bajingan!

"Ngghhh.. tante... enak.. ngentot... aku ngentotin tante baekhyun... akhirnya..." racau chanyeol tak mempedulikan ucapan mama.

"Shhh... chnayeol... cukup... nanti jongin bangun.. Ngghh.." ucap mama.

"Kalau tante gak mau anak tante yang bodoh itu bangun, tante jangan berisik dong... hehe" balas chnayeol.

"Kamu ini... dasar kurang ajar menyetubuhi mama teman sendiri" ucap mama yang akhirnya menuruti perkataan chanyeol. Mama tidak lagi melawan dengan harapan aku tidak terbangun dan menyaksikan dirinya sedang bersetubuh dengan temanku sedang bersetubuh dengan temanku sendiri, tapi kenyataannya aku malah sudah melihatnya sekarang.

Akhirnya mama membiarkan tubuhnya dinikmati chanyeol, bahkan mama juga terlihat menikmatinya. Terdengar mama berkali-kali mendesah kenikmatan sambil memeluk tubuh chanyeol.

Mama melakukan perzinahan dengan remaja tanggung yang jelek, di samping diriku, di atas ranjang suaminya. Sungguh membuat hatiku tak karuan. Penisku menegang dengan maksimal meskipun hatiku teriris. Mama kandungku... ya... mama kandungku sedang disetubuhi orang macam chanyeol, temanku yang tak tahu diri. Tapi kenapa aku hanya diam dan justru menikmati pemandangan ini? Sialan!

"Ngghh... chanyeol..."

"Ouchhhh baekhyunie..."

"Sayang... mamamu sedang disetubuhi temanmu... tolongin mama dong... Kok kamu malah enak-enakan tidur sih? Suka yah kalau mama dientotin orang lain?" racau mama yang membuat chanyeol semakin semangat

Hatiku menangis, tapi penisku ngaceng bukan main. Bahkan tak lama kemudian aku memuntahkan spermaku karena tak tahan. Sungguh aku tak tertolong.

Chanyeol terus menyetubuhi ibu kandungku. Cukup lama hingga membuat mama kilmaks berkali-kali.

"baekhyun... aku keluar. Keluarin di dalam yah?"

"Nggh... jangaaaann!"

"baekhyun... Terima benihkuuuuu... Ah..." erang chanyeol dengan tubuh mengejang-ngejang menyemprotkan spermanya ke vagina mama. Tempat aku lahir dulu kini dikotori oleh peju temanku!

"Dasar... anak sekarang cepat gede semua"

"Rawat anak aku yah baekhyun... hehe" ucap chanyeol cengengesan.

"aku gak mau hamil anak kamu" balas mama.

"Tapi kalau hamil gimana?"

"Ya mudah-mudahan anaknya nanti gak mirip kamu, tapi mirip tante, hihihi" ucap mama yang malah menjawab pertanyaan chanyeol dengan candaan.

"Hehe, yang penting aku senang bisa bantu jongin punya adek lagi"

"Dasar, mana mau jongin punya adek dari benihmu. Tapi ia bisa-bisanya yah tidur nyenyak, padahal mamanya sedang disetubuhi temannya" ucap mama sambil melirik ke arahku, dengan cepat aku memejamkan mataku lagi. Ah... Hatiku jadi tak karuan mendengar mama berkata seperti itu.

"Dia kan bodoh dan budek tante... Mamanya aku entotin aja gak dengar. Huahahaha" ledek chanyeol

"Hush... jangan keras-keras ngomongnya. Nanti dia beneran bangun. Tante gak mau kalian berantem"

"Hehe, tapi aku boleh kan ngentot lagi?" tanya chnayeol

"Ngentotin siapa?" balas mamaku balik nanya.

"Ngentotin mama temanku yang cantik dan seksi, hehe"

"Huh! Dasar"

Aku tak sanggup lagi, kuputuskan untuk tidur saja. Ku yakin mereka lanjut ke ronde berikutnya. Aku tak ingin mendengar dan melihat lagi. Aku memaksakan diri untuk tidur dengan ditemani desahan-desahan pelan mereka.

Esoknya mereka bertingkah seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa, terutama mama.

Waktu terus berlalu. Saat ini papa sedang pergi keluar kota karena pekerjaannya. Baru pulang 3 minggu lagi. Hanya ada aku, adikku, mama, serta... Chanyeol di rumahku. Chanyeol seakan-akan telah menjadi bagian dari keluargaku.

Tiap ada kesempatan, mamaku dan chanyeol pasti akan mengulangi perzinahan itu lagi diam-diam dibelakangku dan papa. Ada yang terlihat olehku, tapi sepertinya kebanyakan aku memang tidak melihatnya, hanya ceceran sperma dan susu mama saja yang menjadi bukti kalau mereka baru saja bersetubuh. Mama sepertinya telah benar-benar jatuh ke genggaman chanyeol sejak dia merasakan kenikmatan genjotan penis chanyeol pada vaginanya. Mama ketagihan dengan penis temanku.

Hari ujian nasionalpun tiba. Aku pikir aku akan dapat menjalani ujian ini dengan lancar, tapi pikiranku benar-benar telah kacau dibuatnya.

"Bro... lo aja yah yang ujian, gue mau di rumah aja" ucap chanyeol pagi itu di hari ujian.

"Emang lo gak ujian? Gila lo!" balasku.

Tak lama, mamapun muncul dari belakang.  
"Sayang... kamu mau ujian kan sekarang? Sukses yah..." ucap mama padaku.

"I-iya Ma..."

"Hmm.. ngomong-ngomong sebelum kamu pergi, mama mau mengatakan sesuatu. Mama tahu kok kalau kamu selama ini sudah melihatnya" ujarnya yang membuat aku bingung dan terkejut.

"Hah? M-maksud mama apa?"

Mama tersenyum padaku, lalu dia mendekatkan wajahnya pada chanyeol, mereka lalu berciuman!

"Kamu suka yah melihat mama disetubuhi temanmu sendiri? Kok kamu gak marah sih sayang selama ini?" jawab mama memasang wajah pura-pura kesal padaku. Ternyata selama ini mereka tahu kalau aku mengintip! Sejak kapan!?

"Eh, itu... aku..." aku tergagap, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Huahaha... lo bejat sebagai anak bro! Masa mama kandung lo dientotin orang lain lo malah ngaceng sih? Hahaha" ledek chanyeok ikut-ikutan. Aku masih hanya diam antara kesal, marah dan malu. Tak tahu harus berkata apa karena yang mereka katakan benar adanya.

"baekhyun sayang ngentot lagi yuk... gak tahan nih... hehe" ajak chnayeolmesum. Mama tersenyum.

"Anak mama sayang... Mama mau disetubuhi lagi nih sama temanmu, titip adikmu ya kalau dia nangis, hihihi. Kalau kamu pengen nonton boleh kok... masuk aja ke kamar. Kamu bisa onani sepuasnya tontonin mama" ucap mama sambil mengerling nakal padaku.

"Yoi bro... masuk aja ke kamar... Lo bebas jadi penonton. Eh, tapi kan lo mau ujian yah? Makan tuh ujian! Biarin deh gue gak lulus-lulus asal bisa ngentot terus sama nyokap lo. Entotin mama lo sampai lo punya adek baru lagi, huahahaha" ujar chanyeol tertawa.

Mama lalu menarik tangan chanyeol ke dalam kamar. Sebelum masuk, mama masih sempat tersenyum ke arahku, sedangkan chanyeol cengengesan padaku.

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak menyangka kenapa ini bisa terjadi. Terlebih hari ini hari ujian. Pikiranku kacau. Hatiku sakit luar biasa. Namun rasa sakit hatiku kemudian malah kalah dengan birahiku yang ingin melihat mamaku disetubuhi. Akupun memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mama. Tak peduli dengan rasa malu dan gengsiku lagi. Tak peduli dengan ujianku.

Di atas ranjang orangtuaku, tampak mamaku sedang disetubuhi chanyeil dari belakang, atasannya masih menempel pada tubuh mama. Saat aku masuk, langsung disambut oleh ledekan chanyeol.

"Tuh kan baek.. anak kamu pasti pengen lihat mamanya aku entotin, hehe" cibir chanyeol padaku yang diikuti mama dengan tersenyum manis padaku, lalu berciuman kembali dengan chanyeol Seakan menjadi ucapan selama datang dan selamat menonton padaku.

Dengan penuh rasa cemburu, kesal, marah, namun penuh birahi, ku turunkan penisku dan mengocoknya sambil melihat pemandangan di tertawa terbahak-bahak, mama tertawa kecil melihat tingkahku. Aku mau juga merasakan pa yang chanyeolrasakan. Sialan! Chanyeol anjing! Mama jalang! Aku juga anak yang goblok! Makiku dalam hati sambil tanganku terus mengocok penisku.

Mereka betul-betul melakukan persetubuhan yang panas. Seorang wanita bersuami sedang bersetubuh dengan remaja tanggung yang tak lain adalah temanku. Tubuh dewasa mamaku dinikmati dengan sepuas hati oleh remaja jelek ini. Erangan dan desahan tak henti-hentinya terucap dari bibir mereka. Sesekali mama malah melirik dan tersenyum padaku sambil dia dientotin, membuat perasaanku makin tak karuan dibuatnya.

Aku terus menonton hingga akupun muncrat duluan. Namun aku masih ingin terus berada di sana sampai persetubuhan mama dan temanku ini selesai. Aku menyaksikan dari awal hingga akhir. Yang tadinya mama berpakain lengkap, kini telah telanjang bulat dengan rambut panjang terurai acak-acakan. Tubuh mereka mengkilap karena banjir keringat. Mama terlihat sangat seksi dan nafsuin.

"Tante... aku pengen keluar" ucap chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan penisnya, dia lalu berbisik pada mama. Mama hanya tersenyum mendengar bisikan chanyeol. Entah apa yang chanyeol ucapkan, tapi sepertinya aku akan segera tahu.

Chanyeol lalu bangkit berdiri di atas tempat tidur, sedangkan Mama duduk bersimpuh di depannya, tepat di hadapan penis chanyeol.

"Sayang... temanmu bilang dia mau pejuin wajah mama di hadapan kamu. Kamu pengen lihat kan sayang?" ucap mama padaku. Ah... tubuhku lemas mendengar mama berucap seperti itu. Tentu saja aku tidak menjawab, tapi itu sudah cukup bagi mama sebagai tanda kalau aku juga pengen lihat. Ingin melihat wajah mama kandungku dipejuin oranglain di depan mataku sendiri.

"Liatin yah sayang... jangan berkedip" ujar mama dengan senyuman nakal.

Tak lama kemudian chanyeol mengerang kencang. Tangan kanannya menahan kepala mama dan menghadapkan wajah mama ke arahku berdiri, sambil tangan kirinya terus mengocok penisnya.

"Ah... Baekhyuun. Gue pejuin muka lo di hadapan anak kandung loooooo"

"Croooooootttt croooooooot"  
Sperma chanyeol muncrat-muncrat menghantam wajah cantik mamaku bertubi-tubi. Sangat banyak, kental dan lama sekali. Aku menyaksikan tiap detik bagaimana pejunya itu mendarat di kening, pipi, mulut, dagu, serta seluruh permukaan wajah mama. Mamaku dikotori dihadapanku! Apalagi yang lebih menyakitkan dari ini !?

"Ugh... enak banget ngecrot di wajah mama lo broo... huahahaha" tawa chanyeol.  
"Anak kamu kayaknya juga enak banget tuh nontonin kita, hehe" lanjut chanyeol lagi melirik padaku.

Mama juga melirik sambil tersenyum padaku. Seakan ingin menunjukkan betapa banyaknya sperma temanku itu mendarat di wajah cantiknya. Seakan ingin mengatakan betapa bejatnya temanmu itu sampai mengotori wajah ibumu dengan sperma.

"Kamu suka sayang? Jangan kasih tahu papa kamu yah... Tadi kamu muncrat juga kan di lantai? Jangan lupa yah bersihin..." ucap mama cekikikan nakal padaku. Aku hanya diam. Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.

Mamaku tersayang, mamaku yang cantik dan baik, kini telah menjadi milik chanyeol. Mengkhianati Papa.

"sayang besok boleh nggak aku ngajak teman-temanku ke sini?" tanya chanyeol

"Kamu mau ngajak teman-temanmu ke sini?"

"Iya, sayang... kita pengen ujian juga sama kamu, hehe"

"Hihihi, ujian apa sih... ada-ada aja kamu. Hmm... Iya deh, berapa orang?"

"Kalau rame gak apa kan baek?"

"Boleh kok... suruh ke sini deh semua temanmu itu"

"Oke deh ... Kita semua bakal ke sini besok, ujian sama kamu. Tapi tanpa jongin kan baek? Hehe" ucap chanyeol cengengesan

END

KASIAAAAN JONGINPUNYA EMAK MACEM BAEKHYUN YANG BOHAY SEXY NYA GK KETULUNGAN


End file.
